The popularity of multiple wireless communication technologies for handheld platforms has created a need to integrate wireless communication technologies on a single wireless communication device. However, the frequency bands of some of these technologies are close enough to result in interference. For example, the unlicensed 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) frequency band is adjacent to some of the bands used by Mobile Wireless Standards (MWS) technologies to result in adjacent channel interference. In many electronic devices such as smartphones, both ISM and MWS technologies are implemented in the same device. For example, a smartphone may employ LTE (Long Term Evolution) for phone calls, WiFi for local area networking, and Bluetooth for headsets. LTE transmissions from the smartphone will cause adjacent channel interference with incoming Bluetooth and WiFi signals. Similarly, Bluetooth and WiFi transmissions from the smartphone will cause adjacent channel interference with incoming LTE signals. This adjacent channel interference can significantly degrade performance not only at the smartphone, but also at connected MWS base stations.